Sixth Sense
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: One shot "Davey hadn't come back yet. Fear crept into my belly and coiled up like a snake. Something bad was happening; I knew it. I didn’t know how, but I did."


_Disclaimer: No character in this story belongs to me._

MUSH WEEK: December 6th-13th. Owned by Adren (me).

**

* * *

6th Sense**

I bit my nails and looked around warily. All was silent.

_"Where are they takin' him Dave?"_

_"Only one way to find out. Meet you guys at the square."  
_

I groaned softly and leaned against the Horace Greeley statue. Why did Davey go off by himself?

The other boys looked just as nervous as I did. Boots sat with his back to the statue, barely moving. Les stuck close to Racetrack while Race smoked a cigar. Blink was fiddling with his eye patch. I walked over to my best friend and we stood together.

The silence was deafening. New York seemed to always be awake to me, because there's always someone doing something on the streets. Yet that night, it seemed impossibly quiet. As if the night knew we were waiting for Davey to come back safely with Jack.

That was nonsense, I told myself, but I believed it anyway. Fear crept into my belly and coiled up like a snake. Something bad was happening; I knew it. I didn't know how, but I did.

I heard Kid fumbling around in his pockets. I could've looked and seen by the light of the street lamp, but I knew already. He was struggling to find a cigarette. Kid always smokes when he's nervous. I handed him one of my cigarettes. He lit up using some of the fire from Race's cigar and then took a long drag.

Finally, I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Where is he?" I asked in a strained whisper. My nerves were on edge, and I guess everyone else's were too because everyone jumped at my words.

Race jumped and Les stumbled away from the Italian. I wish I hadn't said something, but I couldn't help it. We were all tense. What if Davey got caught? How was Jack ever going to be free?

Kid put his hand on my shoulder. "Stay steady Mush," he said softly. The cigarette had calmed him down; I could tell. I took the white cylinder from his fingertips and took a drag of my own. The air turned gray as I let loose a mouthful of smoke. Taking in another deep breath, I shuddered but felt a little better. The ice chest sitting in my stomach lightened a little, as did my fear.

Race wasn't in the same shape though and the smoking wasn't helping. He suddenly cursed and threw his stub down. "Dang Mouth," he hissed. I could see his scowl from the dim light. "Had to go off on his own like that."

"He should've been back by now," Boots said, speaking the first words since we had set out.

"He'll be here," I said, though I couldn't believe those words were coming out of my mouth. It didn't seem real. How long had we been standing at the statue? Fifteen minutes? Forty five? Kid and Les didn't say a word.

We had all met by the Horace Greeley statue earlier that evening at ten o'clock, where we were standing now. We had all been grim but determined. Our leader was in trouble, and it was up to us to save him. It didn't matter to us about him lying about his name. All of us had our secrets; Jack was no different.

We had set out to the Refuge, hoping to try to break him out. We had decided that we'd lower Racetrack down with a rope while Blink, Davey, and I kept hold of the rope. Les would keep a lookout on the roof and Boots would keep watch on the street below. It was a good plan, until we saw Jack being taken away. We didn't know where he was heading, so Davey went. I began to wish we hadn't let him go alone.

I was scared for David and Jack. Scared that the bulls would catch David and that Snyder would do something horrible to Jack. But my fear was stupid. I had no idea _what _Snyder could or would do to Jack, but I felt like something bad was going to happen. Whatever fear the cigarette had calmed was back and in full force. I muttered a small prayer under my breath as silence reigned again. I wished for Jack's carefree voice to come and break the silence, but he didn't.

Kid could sense my fear and elbowed my ribs. I looked at him and he flashed me a grin. How he manages to smile all the time, I don't know, but then, he tells me the same thing. I guess we're both just smiley guys. I wasn't at the time though.

The feeling came again. I felt like something bad was going to happen. I pulled Blink aside. "Something's going to happen Kid," I told him quietly so that the other boys couldn't hear.

Kid looked at me funny. " 'Course something's gonna happen Mush. Jack's gonna come back."

I rolled my eyes. "Something bad."

Kid frowned. "How do you know?"

I spread my hands helplessly. "I can feel it," I said, only realizing afterwards how stupid my words sounded.

Kid patted my shoulder. "He'll come back Mush; stop worrying."

I desperately wanted to believe Kid, but I couldn't. I've had feelings like that before.

It happen when my Pop got sick. That same fear in the pit of stomach had plagued me the entire day beforehand and I couldn't eat or sleep. My sister had told me not to worry about Papa and that he'd be fine. I was still scared.

"Somethin' bad'll happen though," I had insisted, wanting to tell Mama.

Lydia had pushed me aside though, her brown eyes flashing. "Don't you dare tell!" she hissed. "You don't worry Mama like that! She doesn't need to worry over your stupid ideas!"

Lydia was twelve at the time whereas I was eight. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Papa died that night.

--

Another time I had had that feeling of sixth sense was after David's rally call to stand up and 'seize the day' as he called it. As Jack also rallied us and we rushed to go soak the scabs, a sickish but familiar feeling had come over me. I considered pulling Blink aside to tell him, but before I knew it, we were inside the Distribution Center and soaking scabs right and left. Even though we were winning, there was still some unease inside of me.

After running from the bulls, I assumed that the feeling had been about the fuzz showing up. Since I hadn't been hurt, I chided myself on being a sissy and refused to think about it. But this was before I knew about Crutchy being captured....

--

Kid twisted the coil of rope he had in his hands. It was supposed to help Jack escape; was there even a chance now? Davey had been gone a long time…

I glanced at Kid and he looked back at me. He was putting on a tougher front, but it wasn't working. I knew Kid too well. Fear stayed in my stomach and it didn't seem like it would be leaving anytime soon. Could it be that Davey had failed? That thought was confirmed as Davey came into sight. I looked eagerly for Jack and didn't see him. Davey's head was down and his shoulders hunched.

A feeling of despair hit me. Once again, something inside was warning me and I hadn't listened.

Les jumped up and ran to his brother. We all followed him nervously, unsure of what David would say.

"He's not coming," Davey said, in a sharp voice. "He…couldn't." There still wasn't a lot of light, but I could see his scowl.

Kid cursed under his breath as Race let out an exasperated groan. "Why not?" he snapped.

Davey didn't answer, but only tugged his brother's shirt. "We'd better get home Les," he said softly, yet still with an underlying tone of anger.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" I dared to ask. I had never seen Davey looked so fierce, dejected and so…unlike himself.

Davey stopped, his hand tightening on Les's shoulder. He didn't turn around. "We keep striking," he said, his voice cold. Until I heard it, I never would've imagined Davey's voice sounding so savage.

My stomach tightened.

* * *

**A/N: **And as we all know, the next day they find out Jack turns scab. As a quick note, I'd like to point out that I do realize Davey doesn't tell the boys what really happened. I placed that in there because I think David (whether or not he'd admit it) was still believing that it was some kind of trick Jack was pulling or something of that sort. So he doesn't want to worry the other guys by telling them what happened. _Compris_? :)

I hope you all have a happy Mush Week! If you'd like to participate, go to my profile for information. The more, the merrier! :)

CTB,

Adren


End file.
